role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare Broly
Nightmare Broly, Nightmare the Junjin, Nightmare the Junjin LV3, Nightmare Broly SSJ5, Nightmare Broly SSJ4, '''''and Nightmare Broly SSJ3 ''all relate to this particular character. Nightmare Broly is regular Broly we all know and love, but is of French origin, and induced with Nightmare Power, a common M.U.G.E.N mechanic that allows a character to be excruciatingly powerful beyond character values. This is the case for Nightmare Broly. Front Information Nightmare Broly is the result of Broly absorbing Sephiroth's soul, causing a link with the Nightmare Power and the two. Because Broly absorbed Sephiroth's soul, the Nightmare Power seeps into Broly and he gains his new Nightmare-empowered Legendary Super Saiyan form. Later on, he achieves his Nightmare Legendary Super Saiyan 2 (not shown), 3, 4, 5 and other forms. Personality Nightmare Broly is a far more aggressive, violent, insane and unstable variant of the regular Broly. He usually destroys anything he sees and is always reminded of Goku. Abilities and Forms Base Form= '''Broly This is Broly's base form, and the most less used form. *Same ability parameters as the regular Broly in base form *All techniques as the regular Broly |-|Super Saiyan Form= Super Saiyan Form This is Broly's Super Saiyan form. *Same ability parameters as the regular Broly in his Super Saiyan form *All techniques as the regular Broly in this form |-|Legendary Super Saiyan Form= Legendary Super Saiyan Form This is Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan Form. This is his secondary most used form out of all of his forms, as he's in this status before he transforms into his primary form. *Same ability parameters as regular Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form *All techniques as the regular Broly in this form |-|Nightmare Form= Broly, The Nightmare Super Saiyan of Legend This is Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form sapped in with Nightmare Power. He becomes incredibly powerful, easily breaking maximum character parameters, making him extremely unbalanced with several OHKO's and near-death techniques. *Can eradicate Zen-Oh with no effort by existing *Techniques go off the roof, and has several OHKO techniques and near-death techniques, as well as stealing other abilities and powers from all characters from Dragon Ball and having them upped to extreme levels. *Capable of stealing and keeping powers or what someone is made up of |-|Nightmare Form, Level 3= Broly, The Nightmare Super Saiyan of Legend Kolme This is Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form sapped in with Nightmare Power. He is incredibly powerful (again), making him dimensions stronger than his base Nightmare form. *All stats are multiplied by one quattuordecillion *All techniques are increased as well |-|Nightmare Form, Level 4= Broly, The Nightmare Super Saiyan of Legend Quatre This is Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 form sapped in with Nightmare Power. He is even more powerful than his Nightmare Legendary Super Saiyan Kolme form, making him universes stronger than his base Nightmare Legendary Super Saiyan Kolme form. *All stats are multiplied by one unvigintillion *All techniques are increased as well |-|Nightmare Form, Level 5= Broly, The Nightmare Super Saiyan Legend Viisi This is Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan 5 form sapped in with Nightmare Power. He is multiverses more powerful than his Nightmare Legendary Super Saiyan Quatre form. *All stats are multiplied by one septentrigintillion *All techniques are increased as well |-|Final Form= Broly, the Nightmare Legendary Super Saiyan Dieu This is Nightmare Broly in his God form. By using his Nightmare Power mixed with his Broly God powers, he becomes insurmountably powerful beyond comprehension. This is Broly's final form, and his strongest form. *All stats are multiplied twelve centillion times beyond one centillion *All techniques are increased as well Theme You're playing it. Category:Joke Character Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gojiran)